


Accident Or Not, People Can Still Get Hurt

by VanillaChip101



Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [22]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Car Accidents, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Day 25 prompt: car accidentIt's not Anakin's fault for not keeping his eyes on the road; his padawan was in pain. But life wouldn't stop for them.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137947
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Accident Or Not, People Can Still Get Hurt

"Master, when someone runs away, that doesn't mean we break all the traffic laws!"

Ahsoka and Anakin's speeder whisked by other vehicles, their car obviously heading the wrong direction as they swerved around people, honks and beeps blasted their way. They were chasing after the culprit that the Jedi council had sent the duo to capture and interrogate, and they immediately agreed to the job, seeing that Cad Bane had ruined so many of the Jedi's missions including their own.

"Well Snips, at least you're having a little fun, unlike Obi-Wan!"

She visibly gulped, though Anakin didn't seem to catch it as he scanned the skies for the bounty hunter, eyes narrowed. The Duros was in another vehicle, and the street was just his type of fun. He aimed at the togruta in the passenger seat a few feet away, his shield unbearably high so the Jedi wouldn't sense him. The dart he shot landed in his arm, but unfortunately for him, Skywalker spotted his speeder and he immediately steered the wheel sharply, heading down the Underworld.

As Ahsoka was about to look at the spot she felt a needle land in her arm, Anakin's speeder dove, twisting in paths, and her vision became blurry as she tried to blink the spots out of her eyes. Her heart was pounding too fast, and everything became too loud as she tried to block it all out. She clung to her seatbelt tightly, willing away the bile that threatened to come up her throat.

"M-Master? I don't feel so good."

Anakin couldn't hear her over the wind, eyes still narrowed as he chased after the rusty car in his sight. More and more waves of pain coursed through her and she bent forward in suffering, clutching her head. The dart's effects had immediately started, giving Cad more time to escape.

Anakin felt pinpricks of agony spike over the bond he shared with his padawan, and as he looked to his right, his eyes widened. Ahsoka's figure was hunched forwards, his focus looking away from the road. One hand left the wheel, shaking her shoulder, quickly switching glances between her and the traffic.

"Snips!"

She didn't respond, and his brows knitted together in worry as he turned towards her again, his attention straying away.

"Ahsoka, look at m-"

Everything happened in a blur as a speeder crashed into theirs from Anakin's side, sending them out of control. His head hit the board harshly and he cried out in pain. The vehicle was spinning, the altitude quickly decreasing, the engines wrecker. It was only their luck they had their seatbelts on this time because if they didn't, they would've fallen out several seconds ago.

Cad Bane watched from far away with a smile as he saw the destruction falling from the sky, spotting the two Jedi. He sped off, musing to himself.

The Jedi aren't unstoppable.

The Jedi's speeder hit the ground, smoke flaming up into the sky, fires igniting.

To the civilians rushing up to the sight, the car had a deformed Jedi symbol on its wings. There were two bodies trapped in the debris. One was a man, who had a bloody scratch on his forehead and several scratches on his cheek, with his legs stuck in the front seat from speeder's bumper crushed. He was wrapped the second figure the best he could, twisting to his side to reach them. The person he was shielding was a female togruta, a teenager, who had a few bruises and fractured bones all over the place, but she was unconscious.

Anakin weakly pressed a button on his comm to contact his master and saw the newscast running their way, cameras flashing at the aftermath of the 'accident' Before he blacked out, he felt the bond that had been closed (they had tension after the last undercover mission, but that was beside the point) spark alight with worry and concern, a small underline of panic making through.

(Obi-Wan was watching the news, and all of a sudden, another announcement popped up, showing a familiar speeder crash. He had quickly gotten out of the room, summoning his men and alerting the Corrie guard [who were much ahead of him]. Accident or not, his childr- _padawans_ were still hurt)

Anakin sent a feeble wave of ' _help_ ' along the line and that was the last thing he could do before his injuries lured him into the cooing darkness, arms still hugging his sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm posting everything out of order too oops


End file.
